


Mine

by KateKintail



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spike/Xander, possessive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For a June 2009 porn battle

Xander knocked back whatever was in the shot glass—he’d forgotten what the bartender had said it was—and gritted his teeth at the kick. He shouldn’t be drinking. Bad things tended to happen when he drank. Not to mention that he would be sloppy if demons attacked. But there wasn’t a demon in sight. Well, apart from Spike.

Spike was enjoying himself on the dance floor. Spike in his fucking amazing tight pants and shirt that showed every perfect curve. Spike with those amazing cheekbones and that hair that commanded attention. Spike moving his body with strength and grace. Spike dancing. Gyrating. Grinding. Flaunting.

“Fuck,” Xander told his empty shot glass. He circled his finger around the top, trying to distract himself. But the loud, thumping music penetrated deep into him. He could feel it in his chest. There was no ignoring it. And there was no ignoring Spike. Xander found his head turning, despite his wishes, and his gaze rested on Spike. He couldn’t look away.

The vampire was dancing between two men. Two shirtless men. Two sweaty, drop-dead gorgeous, shirtless men. The bulge in Spike’s pants was impossible to miss as it rubbed against one of the man’s rears. Xander could have sworn he saw the bulge grow larger, but probably he was just imagining that bit, because he knew how it felt when Spike rubbed against him.

Because that was how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be Xander and Spike, Spike and Xander. Not Spike and two random, hot Scots.

“Fuck this.” Xander emptied his pockets of bills onto the bar and charged across the dance floor. The darkness enveloped him, though the flashing, revolving lights swept this way and that, washing over him one second and over Spike the next. Damn, but the vampire looked beautiful, all pale and illuminated in purple or green or red. Even the red. Maybe especially the red.

Xander reached Spike and stood beside him. With his arms outstretched on either side of Spike, Xander pushed the men away. The club was packed tonight and there wasn’t enough room for them to go far. But it was enough for Xander to squeeze in behind Spike and wrap his arms around the vamp. He rocked his body along with Spike’s so they danced as one. As he tightened his hold, he felt Spike relax against him and he felt himself going hard to match Spike.

Xander stayed close, rubbing one cheek against the side of Spike’s head. “We’re going,” Xander shouted at the back of Spike’s ear. “We’re going right fucking now.”

Spike protested, but Xander knew he could have gotten away if he’d wanted to. Instead, he let Xander pull him off the dance floor, past the bar, out of the club, and into the alley. Xander forced him up against a wall and had him there. Legs spread. Pants chafing then dropping. Flesh rubbing. All to the sound of Xander’s panting “you’re mine. You’re mine you’re mine. Mineminemine—nguh!“ Xander came, making a mess of Spike’s front and grinning when Spike did likewise.

Running his hand against Spike’s cheek and then through Spike’s hair, Xander sealed it with a warm, strong kiss.

“I get it,” Spike said, cocking his head, putting a cigarette in his mouth, and lighting it. “I’m yours, pet.” He took a drag and then smiled a smile that said he’d known that all along. “All yours, right?”

“Well…” said Xander, a little more uncertain now that the moment had passed and Spike was smiling at him. Smiling like he’d known exactly what would happen. Smiling like he’d done it on purpose.  Xander put his hand to the back of his neck.  “Just… don’t forget it.”


End file.
